


prospero año y felicidad

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Even More Fluff, Fake Dating, Fake dating for the holidays, M/M, Mention of teen pregnancy, Mentions of a parental death, Remus is a meddling rat, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, Use of Spanish, i love Lupia, its probably bad but I’ve taken two years of Spanish and it was checked by my hispanic friends so, roman and Remus are brother but not twins in this one, romans going to kill him, she’s a good mom, virgil is along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Roman has really done it this time. Now, he’s faking A date with the boy he likes- but by the time his family is done, he might be able to take the “fake” part away
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	prospero año y felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> day two of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: fake dating for the holidays.
> 
> this one shot includes lupia , my oc for roman and remus. i love her, and i have ideas for her. her name comes from lupa the wolf, who raised romulus and remus in Roman mythology!

Roman had done it this time. Out of all the stupid mistakes he’d made and chaos he’d created this topped the cake. The phone in his hand almost slipped out, and Roman scrambled to make sure it didn’t fall. Just as Roman finished wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, the phone stopped ringing and the line picked up. 

“Hey, Ro? What’s wrong? You never call me. FaceTime or text, yes. Call, no.”

Roman coughed awkwardly. “Hey, Virge. Remember how my little brother is convinced we’re dating?”

“I thought Remus was just harassing us. He really thinks we’re dating?” Virgil asked, and Roman could nearly see him picking off his black nail polish.

“Yeah, yeah he does. Mamá was talking about Christmas dinner and Remus announced that I would have to bring my boyfriend.”

“Oh? But we’re not-“

“Actually dating?” Even though I have the fattest crush on you and wish we were? “I know, but Mamà looked so happy and I panicked and I might have said we are dating?”

There was a long pause, and Roman could hear Virgil’s deep breathe on the other like. “You told her. We’re dating. When we’re not.”

“It’s not my fault! It’s all Remus’s fault. Eleven year old brat!” Romans voice quieted. “But, um, I don’t think I’ve seen my Mamà this happy since Papà… you know.”

“Since he died?” Virgil’s voice was surprisingly soft. He paused for a moment, then sighed. “When is the dinner?

“Are you serious? Virgil you are the bestest friend in the whole entire universe!”

“Yeah yeah, tell me what I need to know……“

-/-/-

Virgil adjusted his jacket, shuffling the box of cookies his dad had made as he walked up to the door. He was really doing this. He was pretending to be Roman’s- the same obnoxious, reckless, impulsive Roman he had a crush on- boyfriend. 

Just as he was contemplating the merits of pretending he was sick, the door opened, and a woman looked out at him. 

“Oh! You must be Virgil! Come in, come in!” Lupia Aurum gestured for him to enter her house. Virgil let out one last breath, watching it curl like smoke as he followed Romans mother.

Virgil knew a lot about Lupia. He knew about how she’d given birth to Roman at eighteen, and still managed to get her Music Ed degree. He knew how she’d loved Roman’s father and how he’d loved her. He knew how she’d had Remus and lost her husband in the same day. He knew how she’d been a single mother with a newborn and a five year old, fighting for the right to keep her children from their father’s mother. He knew how much Roman admired her, how much he looked up to her. 

“Um,” Virgil said, shaking the box in his hands. “My dad made cookies?” 

Lupia took the box when Virgil, a bright smile on her face. “That’s so kind of him. Tell him thank you for me, will you?”

Before Virgil could respond, Lupia shouted into the kitchen. “Mamà, can you get Roman? Tell him Virgil is here.”

A voice shouted from the house, “¡Roman!¡Te novio esta aqui!”

“¡Ya voy, Ya voy!” Roman’s familiar voice shouted back. Virgil couldn’t help a little smile from forming on his face. Apparently, it wasn’t small enough for Lupia to miss it. 

“Dinner’s almost ready. You two come in when you’re ready, okay?” Lupia gave him another bright smile, one that must have been genetic because it matched the one Virgil sometimes earned from Roman. 

And speak of the Devil! Roman came down from the stairs, still struggling to tie his boots. Virgil and Lupia snorted in unison, and when Virgil looked over at Roman’s mother, she gave him a softer smile, before moving to ruffle her son’s hair and going to the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Roman said, moving to fix his hair. He looked at Virgil,and his eyes widened with surprise. “You’re not wearing your hoodie?”

Virgil shifted awkwardly, looking down at the sweater his father had made him, the one he’d been wearing for the past two Christmases with his dads. “Yeah, well. Spirit of the season and all that.”

There was a pause, and Roman had this look on his face that Virgil couldn’t interpret, so he quickly changed the topic. “So what do I need to know?”

Roman shook his head slightly, bringing himself back into the moment. “Okay, yeah. So you know my mom and Remus. My mom’s mom and my dad’s father is here. Mama’s dad is sick and didn’t want to risk getting the rest of us sick, and my father’s mom… you know. She’s still a bitch. Call my abuela Mrs. Rios and my abuelo Mr. Aurum and you’ll be good. My abuela sometimes mixes Spanish and English, so just tap me if you don’t understand what she’s saying. Okay?”

“Mrs. Rios, Mr. Aurum, if I don’t understand ask you.” Virgil nodded, before grabbing Roman’s hand, causing the other to flinch.

“What-”

“We’re dating, remember? Come on.” Virgil led Roman towards the kitchen, before stopping to allow Roman to enter first. When the other brought Virgil in, Virgil took a long sniff, delighted in how good the room smelt. 

From the stove, Lupia and a slightly older woman stood at the stove. A man was sitting at the table, entertaining Roman’s demon of a brother who had caused this whole mess..

Speaking of the little shit, Remus spotted them first. The eleven year old clapped his hands delightedly. “Abuelo, look! It’s Roman’s boyfriend!”

The man stopped his story, and glanced over at Virgil and Roman. He nodded to himself and gave Virgil a once over before standing and walking over to them. “Hello, Virgil was it? I’m the boy’s grandfather.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Aurum.” Virgil offered, taking the hand he was offered. The man gave him a small smile, and when he made eye contact with his grandson, he gave what seemed to be a nod of approval.

Before Virgil could figure that one out, Remus piqued up from the table. “They were in the hallway, probably kissing with their tongues!”

Lupia sighed, placing plates on the table before ruffling her youngest’s hair. “Don’t talk like that, okay, mi amor? Boys, Andrew, you can sit down. And you too, Mamà.”

“I need the… thing, Pia.” Roman’s grandmother said, gesturing with the same dramatic flair that Virgil associated with Roman. “I need it to cut the pizza.”

“What thing?”

“The cutting thing! You know, the… the.. cortador de la pizza!”

Lupia sighed, burying her head in her hands. “The pizza cutter, madre. It's a literal trans-. Nevermind, let’s just have dinner.”

Virgil sat down next to Roman, staring with a little confusion as Lupia and her mother brought out freshly made pizzas.

“It’s not traditional, but Mamà makes a good pizza and well, it’s something we could always afford.”

Virgil nodded, and shifted in his seat as the two women sat down. “Alright! Dinner is ready, dig in.”

“Wait a second!” Mrs. Rios stared directly at Virgil, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken. “I haven’t met Roman’s novio. You’re Virgil, correct?”

Virgil gulped. “Yes, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Rios.”

Before the woman could say anything else, Lupia interrupted, a hint of recognition in her voice. “Oh, no, you aren’t going to interrogate the poor boy like you did to Hayden!”

“One question?”

“Only one.”

Roman’s grandmother met Virgil’s eyes again. “When you realize you liked my nieto? I’m a sucker for a good love story.”

Roman tensed by Virgil’s side, and Virgil could feel his own panic rising. He couldn’t come up with anything fake, anything that wouldn’t reveal how he felt for Roman. But he couldn’t just not answer either. Before he could think, the story fell from his lips.

“A few months ago.” Virgil stuttered out. “Our english teacher runs these open mic nights, and Roman was performing. He was singing- I think it was When the Day Met the Night, and he looked so happy and pretty up on stage, singing and- he was practically glowing up there. I think that was the moment, my heart wouldn’t stop beating and I met eyes with him as he was coming off stage and he smiled at me. That was it. That was the moment.”

There was silence. Roman’s cheeks were bright red and he was staring at his plate, Remus was snickering across the table, and when Virgil met Lupia’s eyes, she was smiling, a single tear falling from her cheeks.

The rest of dinner went up without any accidents. The Aurum family all shared the same warm energy, and even though Virgil was quiet for most of it, it was a comfortable silence. It didn’t help that Roman kept giving him these looks, like Virigl had given him all the stars in the sky. 

Now, the grandparents were giving their grandchildren gifts in the living room, and Virgil had offered to help Lupia clean up. He stood at the sink, washing the dishes as Roman’s mother put them away.

“I’m so glad you two finally got together.” Lupia mused from where she was putting away a spoon.

Virgil almost dropped the glass he was drying back into the water, but he managed to keep himself composed. “Hmm?”

“My son is the least subtle human on the planet- he gets it from me. I could hear him every night, whining to Logan on the phone about how much he cared for you. And hearing you talk at dinner- talking about the moment you realized? It was so sweet, you two- I think you two will be good for each other.”

Virgil couldn’t breathe. “Roman talked about me?”

“Oh yes, the amount of crush-gushing I’ve been hearing- Virgil? Are you okay?”

Virgil dropped the rag back into the water. “I gotta- talk-”

Lupia tilted her head, confused, but she nodded anyway. “Okay, go talk to him.”

Virgil almost ran out of the kitchen, and into the living room. Roman was standing there, holding an album in his hands and gushing thanks. As rude as it was, Virgil couldn’t find himself to care. He grabbed Roman’s free hand and dragged him towards the hallways. “Virgil-”

“I need to talk to you.”

Roman was single a second, before saying, “Okay, okay, what-”

As Virgil pulled Roman from the room, he faintly heard Remus stage whisper, “They’re going to make out!”

With that comment, Roman shut the door. “What is it?”

“You like me?”

“What- um- what no-”

“Roman please tell me the truth.” Virgil asked, his breathing growing heavy.

Roman sighed, his shoulders slumped. “Yes.Yes, I like you. Virgil, I’m so sorry-”

Virgil felt the tension leave his shoulders and his word twist in his throat. But he had to say it, for Roman. “Me too.”

The other looked up at him. “You too?”

“Yeah, a lot. I was telling the truth at dinner.’

Roman eyes began to water. “Oh my god, oh my god, I didn’t think-”

“It’s okay,” Virgil said, not knowing if he was saying it for himself or Roman. “It’s okay, we’re good.”

Virgil leaning over, and wiping the tear that was falling down Romana’s face away. “We’re going to have to thank you brother though.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Remus kinda got us together?”

“You want to be my boyfriend? For real?!”

Virgil sighed, a soft and relieved noise. “Yeah, no more fake dating. I think I wanna try this for real.”


End file.
